personalidades
by eluet-chan
Summary: los personajes de shaman king son...una darket?un vaquero un skat? que les pasa a todos!! decubrelo te reiras mucho!!! (dejen comentarios!!))
1. Default Chapter

Este es un fic un poco extraño pero igual espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios!! plis!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Un día como otro alguien estaba espiando afuera de la casa Asakura, lo único que se podía ver era que esta persona era una mujer, no muy alta tal vez de unos 8 años , su nombre era Mab, y por si preguntan si, tenia poderes, este era ya el tercer día que los espiaba desde un árbol.  
  
Mab: aja, tengo que descubrir como es que Yoh Asakura es tan fuerte! Pues ya he examinado a todos sus amigos, se que la que se encarga de que todos hagan cosas es Anna , que Manta siempre anda con Yoh, que a Horo Horo la mayoría lo odia en secreto , que Tamao aria cualquiera cosa por Yoh, que Ren tao los aprecia a todos sin que lo diga, y que a Pirika nadie la toma en cuenta, pero y que hay de Yoh, el es un chico muy pacifico.. no entiendo como puede ser el líder..es tan extraño lo único que puedo decir es que el aprecia mucho a Manta, que Tamao la ve como a una gran amiga, y que aunque no se de cuanta esta loco por Anna aun cuando ella lo trata así.pero tengo un plan  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa  
  
Anna: ya te lo dije! No puedes comprar ese celular! Diga lo que diga Manta!  
  
Yoh: Anna pero el dice que es muy practico, bueno a mi no me gustan esas cosas pero..  
  
Anna: claro y si Manta te dice que te avientes a un barranco lo haces!  
  
Manta: Anna no seas tan mala..sabes que Yoh casi nunca te pide nada  
  
Anna: ah! Es el colmo en esta casa!!me iré a mi cuarto!!  
  
Yoh: mm..bueno al fin ya sabíamos que diría que no ñ_ñ jejeje  
  
Manta: ay Yoh.a veces me gustaría que no fuera así.  
  
Mientras ,Mab que observaba  
  
Mab: jaja muy bien Manta me has dado una oportunidad, solo por eso y por el hecho de que no tengas poderes no te are nada..pero..comenzare contigo..Anna..con que eres muy fría..jaja  
  
Después de un rato Yoh y Manta escuchan como Anna grita desesperada  
  
Yoh: Anna! Ella nunca grita de ese modo rápido!!  
  
Manta: si!  
  
Yoh y Manta entran rápidamente al cuarto de Anna quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con cara de shock total  
  
Yoh: Anna que te paso!!  
  
Anna: es..es..que..mi..UÑA SE ROMPIO!!!!!  
  
Manta: ah eso pensamos que te avía sucedido algo grave  
  
Yoh: si que alivio Anna n_n jeje  
  
Anna: están locos!! Que no ven el grave e irremediable daño que me he hecho!!!esto no puede ser!!mi uña!!ya no me podré ver perfecta!!  
  
Yoh: he? Bueno..Anna calmate tu eres bonita por lo de adentro esas cosas no importan tanto  
  
Mab: jaja parece que surtió efecto mi hechizo ahora quien seguirá mmm ya se Tamao, odio su sensibilidad y odio que llore ya se aquí va otro hechizo..poderes de la obscuridad hagan de Tamamura Tamao una darket!!  
  
Manta iba caminando por la calle ya que Anna lo había mandado por una esmalte para uñas cuando de pronto ve a alguien conocido  
  
Manta: he? Que aquella chica no es Tamao??pero..no parece..  
  
Tamao: Manta! (Tamao andaba vestida con una falda larga negra al igual que su no menos negra blusa y sin contar sus pulseras del mismo color igual que la sombra de sus ojos)  
  
Manta: he? Tamao quien se murió??  
  
Tamao: a pues no lo se! Y si se murió alguien pues que bueno! Porque esta vida es insoportable!  
  
Manta: Tamao que te pasa??? Será mejor que me acompañes a casa..  
  
Así llegaron a la casa y al entrar vieron a Ryu pero anda vestido..de vaquero???  
  
Ryu: hola mijito! Que paso mi buen Manta! Y quien es esa chiquilla? Quien se le murió?  
  
Tamao: odio a todos.¬¬  
  
Ryu: eso es lo que pasa cuando las chiquillas no toman leche para estar juertotoas!  
  
Manta: que no se dice fuertes?  
  
En eso sale Anna vestida con un pantalón a la cadera un una blusa de tirantes  
  
Anna: ay ósea, ya llego ese tonto vestido de vaquero ni pienses en hablarme!  
  
Ryu: pero señorita! Que modales!  
  
Tamao: el color de tu blusa lastima mis ojos que los cuervos se comerán cuando me suicide  
  
Se hace un gran silencio ante las palabras de Tamao.  
  
Anna: o.o ...bueno..ay Tamao tu te verías perfecta si te maquillaras un poco menos esos ojos y tal vez con otro color como un rosa porque me encanta tu cabello rosa natural!  
  
Tamao: odio el rosa..  
  
En eso llega Horo Horo en una patineta con un pantalón de bolsitas que le queda a la cadera y se detiene con un cinto, una playera que dice: Sk8 , y.. un arete!!  
  
HoroHoro: que hacen banda! Que traen! Porque todos tan serios! Oye Tamao linda ropa..  
  
Anna: hola Horo horo (le dice Anna con una voz muy sexy)  
  
Horo horo: hey Anna! Y donde anda tu bato? El Yoh  
  
Anna: ay no lo se  
  
De pronto llega Ren Tao vestido con una camisa fajada y pantalón de vestir.  
  
Ren tao: buenas tardes compañeros,  
  
Horo horo: que hay wey!  
  
Anna: esfumate nerd ¬¬  
  
Ryu: hola mijito! Porque tan serio  
  
Tamao: muérete  
  
Manta: bua! Que les pasa a todos!  
  
Mab: jaja pobre Manta pero aun no llega lo peor esperen a ver a su querido líder!  
  
En eso llega Yoh, que traía puesto una playera del América (si el equipo de fútbol) Desgarrada de las mangas y un short verde mayate y unos tenis sin calcetas  
  
Yoh: grave en la penca de un maguei tu nombre.  
  
Anna: hay ósea no manches, ni te me acerques!  
  
Horo horo: anda con que allí estabas  
  
Tamao: muéranse todos  
  
Ryu: jaja esa canción si me gusta , y también la de los tigrillos salvajes!  
  
Ren Tao: yo no escucho más que música clásica  
  
Anna: hay pues que tonto de veras, a mi me encanta ´nsync y también christina Aguilera  
  
Yoh: ah tons a ti te gusta la Birny spirs veda  
  
Anna: se llama brintney Spears! No Birni!!!  
  
Ryu: que no es el morado? A no ese es Barni  
  
Manta: Yoh que te ha pasado!!!!  
  
Tamao: a ti que te pasa!!  
  
Horo Horo: ay pues a mi puro rock  
  
Anna: pues yo me voy tengo que ir al centro comercial  
  
Horo horo: va! Yo tengo que patinar otro rato  
  
Tamao: yo...no se..la vida no es nada..  
  
Ryu: bueno lepes yo me voy a ordeñar las vacas! No bienes Yoh?  
  
Yoh: nel mi buen , mejor escucho mi nuevo disco de la los tucanes de Tijuana  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Mab: jaja todo esta saliendo justo como lo planeaba , ellos poco a poco se dejaran de interesar por cuidar sus poderes jajaja  
  
Anna entra a la casa con una falda de mezclilla un cinto a la cadera una blusa straple color rosa y el cabello suelo con sus nuevos rayitos rosa en el cabello  
  
Anna: hola.Yoh no me digas que no te has cambiado? Ósea no puede ser!  
  
Horo horo: hola banda , vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta que daremos en la casa del Ren pero el no sabe así que no le digan va?  
  
Anna: me encantan las fiestas!  
  
Yoh: sale, si va ver chelas va a ver Yoh , verdad que vas a bailar conmigo guerita?  
  
Anna: ja no me digas  
  
Yoh: pero sientensen que tengo hambrosia , ya me rugen las tripas  
  
Anna: mira, para empezar , se no se dice sientensen, se dice sientense, y en segunda estoy a dieta!  
  
Horo horo: no pues a mi no me da hambre dile a Tamao.  
  
Yoh: ya le dije.pero dice que esta en huelga di hambre , por un gobierno anarquista y sabe que más  
  
Mab: jaja en la fiesta les ezperan muchas sorpresas..  
  
  
  
Uf! Este es el primer capitulo, ezspero les haya gustado , porque me esforcé ¬¬ Bueno y dejen sus comentarios! Ok? 


	2. fiesta!

Les esta gustando?? Espero que si aquí esta la segunda parte!! Esta tiene algo de yohxanna  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Así llego el día de la fiesta  
  
Anna: no molesten! Yo pedí primero el baño!!  
  
Yoh: pero güera , llevas 4 horas adentro!!!  
  
Anna: ag!! No me digas güera!!  
  
Anna: me estoy arreglando  
  
Yoh: tss si ya sabes que de todos modos quedas igual ¬¬U  
  
Anna: Yoh!!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala  
  
Tamao: muérete!!!  
  
Manta: he??...jejeje..si Tamao..  
  
Horo horo: Tamao vas a ir a la fiesta?  
  
Tamao: ..hum..si , pero solo un momento hasta que tenga que irme al culto donde ofreceremos en sacrificio a manta..digo..que llevare una manta  
  
En eso llega Pirika  
  
Pirika: ay!! quítense!! Ya va empezar pokemon!!  
  
Manta: he?? Pirika es una otaku de pokemon!!!  
  
Pirika: cállense tengo que cantar el opening!!!  
  
Manta: -_-U no puede ser..  
  
después de un rato casi es la hora de la fiesta  
  
Anna: hay ósea ya estoy lista ((Anna anda vestida con una minifalda unas sandalias altas una blusa azul y una chaqueta te mezclilla))  
  
Horo Horo: si pero debemos esperar a Yoh, ((horo anda vestido igual)  
  
Yoh: aire , dile que la quieroooo que por ella muero!! (Yoh entra cantado con una playera roja deslavada con el logotipo "coca-cola" y unos pants negros con manchas de cloro y unos zapatos colegiales por supuesto todo despeinado)  
  
Anna: O.o.. no puede ser!!  
  
Pirika: hay ya se acabo pokemon..no se como podré soportar estar sin verlo durante 4 horas..SEGUIDAS! (pirika entra vestida con el cabello en forma de las orejas de pikachu la gorra de Ash , y accesorios de pokemon de esos donde misty tiene el cabello verde y pikachu es morado)  
  
Yoh: órale ya sabanas que hay cobijas,  
  
Así llegaron a la fiesta  
  
Ren Tao: he!!! Que pasa porque!! En mi casa!!! No!!!! ((Ren anda vestido con un pantalón corto con tirantes y un moño rojo y la bolsa llena de plumas y con el cabello de adelante partido por en medio, con eso parece alfalfa ))  
  
Ryu: hola mijitos! (Ryu entra vestido con una camisa vaquera color rosa, unos pantalones de mezclilla color blanco mega apretados y unas botas negras por afuera del pantalón)  
  
Pirika: por favor!! Pongan el pokerap!! Ya me lo se en cinco idiomas diferentes!!  
  
Tamao: odio a los pokemons.(Tamao entra con el cabello pintado de negro , los ojos también toda de negro y con una playera de marilyn manson O.o)  
  
Anna: mmm..mejor voy afuera..  
  
Mab: jaja muy bien, tu siempre eres la primera Anna  
  
Anna sale sin ver que Mab la esperaba afuera  
  
Anna: he quien esta ahí??  
  
Mab: hola Anna...  
  
Anna: ah es una niñita, estas perdida?  
  
Mab: NO! ¬¬ ag!, claro que no te tengo hechizada!  
  
Anna: ah, de que es un nuevo juego?  
  
Lan niña que parecía ser de ocho años de pronto creció y ahora parecía tener 17!  
  
Anna: ah!! Pero!! Que!  
  
Mab ataca a Anna haciéndole una herida en la pierna  
  
Anna: ah...  
  
Mientras que adentro  
  
Yoh: si, a mi me encantan el grupo "los palomillos sangrantes" y.he? Anna!  
  
Yoh sale corriendo pero nadie sabe la razón  
  
Ren : lo sabia! Finalmente se volvió loco!  
  
Anna se encontraba en el piso y había deshecho el hechizo de Mab  
  
Anna: Yoh rápido tienes que atacarla! Yo no traje mi collar!  
  
Yoh: pero , yo no traigo a Harusame!  
  
Mab: jaja veo que ustedes finalmente rompieron mi hechizo! Pero eso no les servirá de nada!  
  
Anna: Yoh, amidama...Yoh!!! que haces vestido así!!??  
  
Yoh: no lo se!  
  
Mab: jajaj toma esto anna! (Mab le lanza unos pequeños cuchillos a Anna)  
  
Yoh: Anna!! (Yoh rápidamente carga a Anna pero uno alcanza a herirla en un brazo)  
  
Anna: ag!..  
  
Yoh: Anna!, Mab no te perdonare esto!,  
  
Mab: jaja te molesta que le haga daño a tu querida prometida sierto?  
  
Yoh: pues claro!, no te lo permitiré!  
  
Mab: y como piensas enfrentarme si tus amigos siguen en trance y ni tu ni Anna tiene sus armas! Jajaja  
  
Continuara!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
jeje como ven chavos! Les prometo tener pronto el siguiente capitulo! Y dejen sus comentarios! 


	3. el final

ZZZZZZZ ah.. ah si perdón!, les quiero dar las gracias por dejar comentarios! Espero u este capitulo les guste!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Capitulo 3.- "el final"  
  
Mab: jaja como piensan pelear?  
  
Yoh: maldición...que aremos.  
  
Anna: creo que puedo detenerla por unos momentos mientras que vas por Harusame.  
  
Yoh: pero, Anna estas herida, no te puedo dejar.  
  
Anna: no te preocupes por eso ahora!!!  
  
Yoh: pero..  
  
Anna: espera..tengo una mejor idea.  
  
Yoh: pero.  
  
Anna: tan solo tenemos que seguir peleando! Anda!  
  
Yoh: mm. bueno, esta bien, confiare en ti!  
  
Mab: ja, que par de tontos! Pero esta bien, a los que más me interesa matar es a ustedes dos.  
  
Yoh: ten cuidado Anna...Amidamaru! posesión de almas!!  
  
Amidamaru: si!  
  
Mab: jaja esa tonta posesión no me ara nada.  
  
Anna: deja de reírte! (Anna le da un golpe a Mab)  
  
Mab: ag! Atrevida!  
  
Yoh/ Amidamaru: no tan rápido! Pelea contra mi!  
  
Mab: mm, bueno! (Mab le vuelve a lanzar unos cuchillos a Yoh pero Yoh los esquiva saltando)  
  
Yoh/ Amidamaru: no nos vencerás.  
  
Anna: Yoh, esa mujer ni siquiera a usado su posesión no te confíes.  
  
Mab: que observadora Anna.  
  
Yoh: es verdad.  
  
Amidamaru: si tan solo tuviera a Harusame ya la hubiéramos derrotado.  
  
Mab de pronto ataca a Anna dándole una patada en el estomago  
  
Anna: ag!!....(Anna se arrodilla)  
  
Yoh: ANNA!!!  
  
Mab: jaja bueno creo que es hora de acabarlos! Yukishiro!!  
  
Yukishiro: si  
  
Mab: posesión de objetos! Posesiona estos cuchillos!  
  
Yoh: demonios!  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh, esa mujer nos vencerá!  
  
Anna: tan.solo.espera.un poco.  
  
Yoh: ..Anna..  
  
Manta: Yoh!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta le avienta a Yoh a Harusame  
  
Yoh: Manta!! Gracias!!!!  
  
Anna: anda que esperas Yoh!!!!  
  
Yoh: bien.  
  
Mab: he? Demonios sabia que no debía menospreciar a Manta..  
  
Yoh/ Amidamaru: TECNICA ESPECIAL DE AMIDAMARU.CUCHILLA DE BÚDA!!!!  
  
Mab: ah!!!!!!!!!! ((sale volando))  
  
De pronto se escucha a alguien gritar.  
  
Tamao: que le paso a mi cabello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o  
  
Ren: que hacen todos en mi casa y vestidos así!!!  
  
Ryu: pues a mi me gusto esta ropa..  
  
Horo horo: he? Donde están Yoh Manta y Anna?  
  
Yoh: aquí!  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh pero que es esta ropa!!  
  
Yoh: he pues.  
  
Manta: es que era una fiesta de disfraces!!  
  
Tamao: ah...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ pues bueno yo me voy a mi casa esto esta muy mal.  
  
Yoh: Anna espera! No me quiero ir solo!  
  
Anna: bueno vayámonos  
  
Yoh: si esperame güerita,  
  
Anna: Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Si lo se el final estuvo medio tonto pero ¬¬ se me acabaron las neuronas, de todos modos gracias por leerlo! 


End file.
